


Bring Me to My Knees

by Delmire



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/pseuds/Delmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami muses on their relationship a little during a thunder storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me to My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Probably OOC Asami. I wasn't really up to writing a proper chapter as I have some stuff going on right now argh. So have this instead? It's stand alone but it's a very similar thought process to Asami in Feel My Heart Beat although it hasn't been shown fully yet. Based on the massive tropical thunderstorms we get here in Brisbane, Australia because they are crazy and amazing.

Asami carefully opened the door to the penthouse and slipped inside. He blindly slipped off his shoes and felt his way further inside to set down his briefcase and strip off his gloves and jacket. Suddenly the room light up in sharp relief, giving almost blinding sight before the darkness descended again, deeper this time. There was a thunder storm raging outside and he knew exactly where Akihito would be. All the lights were out in the penthouse and Asami could perfectly envision his little lover pressed up against the glass door to the balcony, camera in hand as he lost himself in the violent splendour of the storm. He had learned that thunder storms, the bigger the better, where one of Akihito’s favourite things. Not many things could stand up beside his capricious love of food and photography but storms certainly could. 

Asami slowly moved further into the penthouse, blinded by his refusal to turn on the lights and disrupt his lover’s immersion in the raging beauty of the tempest. Another flash of light showed him the way and he moved forward more confidently. He stopped once he reached what could only be the edge of their couch, staying back so he would be hidden from Akihito’s field of view when the next flash of lightening lights up the room. He waited, anticipation heightening with every breath for that next burst of light. The room abruptly lit up in stark relief and Asami felt his breath catch in his throat. Akihito was as he imagined him, he sat leaning against the glass with his camera sitting securely on a small tripod between his knees. The room had plunged back into darkness once more, shapes obscured but that vision would be forever burned into Asami’s mind. His little lover was lost to his thoughts, staring into the depths of the surging storm as though seeking for answers of hidden truths. The way the lightening lit up his face and caught his golden hair had made him seem nearly angelic.

The light flashed again and Asami could only stand in awe at the way it made Akihito seem to almost glow, radiant against the night. The contrast between the stunning light and inky blackness reminded him of them. They go hand in hand, yet so different. The light only seems so bright because of the darkness that surrounds it and the darkness only seems so deep in comparison to the blinding light. The fields of grey get sucked in and lost amongst the stark contrast. 

Asami was the darkness, the inky shadows. He always saw the corruption, the lies and greed in humanity. He saw the violence; the hate. He sought it out and used it. Pulled people deeper into the black abyss and left them there in contempt. He took no prisoners and used for his amusement and gain.

The bright, shining light was Akihito. He was always seeing the best in everyone, the kindness, gentleness, the love, the passion. He could always find the redeeming features of people buried in all their faults. He could see the truth in their lies and forgive them, see them as only human and worth the redemption of his kindness. He would take only so that he could give it back a hundred times greater, a selfless act that astounded Asami.

The room lit up once more and he could almost picture a softly glowing halo nestled amongst the blonde locks and puffy wings folded along his lovers shoulders. His little angel, bright and pure. Akihito would scoff at that. Ask him if he was okay because surely he had lost his mind. But Asami knew the truth. No human could remain sure pure after being tainted again and again and again. Asami had dragged Akihito into the abyss with him and he remained as untouched by the filth of humanity as before. 

Another flash in quick succession and Asami’s eyes caught on the glint of the ring on Akihito’s left hand. The proof of his possession. The proof of his downfall. He had thought to bind Akihito to him as tightly as he could only to find himself brought to his knees at the altar. Akihito was right in that he wasn’t an angel. Once; but not anymore. No, he had torn off his wings, ripped them off with his own hands and thrown them to the ground. He discarded his halo, leaving it to shine dully next to the bloody wings as he willingly stood before Asami, demanding equal sacrifice. Asami had fallen to his knees and offered up the only thing he had left that Akihito would accept, the inky black shards of his heart, torn to pieces long ago with his own corruption. Broken and no longer beating, it felt like a pale sacrifice next to the angels wings. Akihito would forsake heaven just to stand next to him in hell.

But Akihito had taken the pieces willingly and with great reverence. Carefully examining each twisted piece, running his fingers lovingly over the shattered remains one at a time. Asami could only watch in astonishment as his lover started to slowly piece it back together. Bit by bit, he slotted the fragments in and rebuilt his heart. It was still a twisted thing, black and warped but along the seams, the fissures between each shard, light poured out, glowing and bright. He could only stare, stunned, as for the first time in what seemed like a millennia his heart began to beat again. Slowly at first but quicker and quicker as each piece was added until it was finally whole and thumping to match the beat of Akihito’s own heart.

Akihito smiled for him, that beaming smile that seemed to light up the world and he leant forward to thrust the beating heart back into Asami’s chest before pulling him to his feet. Akihito had taken only to give back a thousand times more. A gift greater than imagining and Akihito would give it without wanting anything in return. No, the only thing he asked was that Asami would stand beside him so that they could walk together as they made their way through life. He had brought one of the most powerful men in the world to his knees, ready to give him anything and everything. Yet Akihito would just scoff and pull him to his feet, dust him off a little before taking his hand with that embarrassed little grin. 

Another sudden flash of light brought Asami back from his thoughts. He made his way forward and sat down behind Akihito, pulling him in to sit on his lap. Akihito gave him a quick peck on the cheek in greeting before settling against him and fixing his gaze back on the storm raging on the other side of the glass. Asami reached out and took Akihito’s hand in his own so that he could see their matching rings and marvel once again that he had managed to find this amazing creature. Asami would truly give the world for him if he but asked but Akihito only wanted him. So Asami gave all of himself over to his angel and bound them tightly together so that Akihito would never let him go.


End file.
